mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gearbox
Gearbox (歯車箱 Haguruma-bako) is the Quirk of Ali Bahadur. Being the Quirk of someone who is from a family of Pro Heroes, there are other Quirks similar to this one, like: Description Gearbox grants its user a unique steampunk-like apparatus that is attached to their elbows. The purpose of these apparatuses is the conversion of incoming force into energy, which is then converted into outgoing force. Any time the user's arms are hit with incoming force, be it a punch or a falling object, the gears in his arms will gain torque. The torque will be facing outwards from the arm, meaning that the gears will rotate to the left. After gaining torque from that force, the gears will maintain the same angular velocity that the torque boost gave them until the user runs out of stamina as keeping the gears running consumes stamina. The faster the user's gears are turning, the faster the user can move their arms and the more force the user can exert with their arms. Additionally, aside from gaining torque through incoming attacks, the user can also turn their own gears manually (e.g. with their hands) to boost their angular velocities even more, but the first way to gain angular velocity is much more efficient. If the user rotates their gears to the right instead of the left, then anything incoming force that is exerted their arms will lose its intensity, the opposite torque in the gears cancelling out the incoming force entirely. However, the user's gears cannot naturally rotate to the right from incoming force as the gears turn left when the user's arms are hit with incoming force, meaning that the only way the user can make their gears rotate to the right is manually with their hands or with a Hero Costume. However, the gears have a limit to the amount of velocity they can take. If they have too much angular velocity, they will begin to chip and fall apart. The angular velocity cap can be increased with training, and the user will regenerate lost gears in a week. The user's gears can also be clogged by any debris. Additionally, the user must continuously consume a certain amount of fat everyday to lubricate their gears. The gear apparatuses around his arms are about as durable as bone, meaning that they can be broken with enough force. Finally, the most affecting weakness of all, the more torque and velocity the user's gears have, the harder it is for the user to control their arms; their arms will start to twitch and flail randomly, impeding movements. Usage Ali uses this Quirk to boost the physical strength of his arms, and he works best after suffering some damage as incoming force powers his gears. However, while the strength that this Quirk grants its user can exceed that of other strength-related Quirks, he must suffer a considerable amount of incoming force to reach that level, meaning that he has to creatively use his Quirk. For example, he uses his one hand to forcefully, manually decrease and increase the velocity of a single arm's gears while using that arm to punch repeatedly, making each strike have an unpredictable amount of speed and strength and making it hard for the target to predict which blows to dodge and which blows to block. Additionally, if his gears are spinning fast enough, he can use the gears themselves to shred objects they touch, acting as chainsaw-like weapons. Super Moves 1st Gear: (1速 1-Soku) Ali makes his gears turn slowly, granting him a slight strength boost without losing any control over his arms. He uses this mode to initiate precise strikes, and it is the second gear that is introduced to the series. 2nd Gear (2速 2-Soku): Ali makes his gears turn moderately, granting him a considerable strength boost while losing some control over his arms. This mode is the hardest to use as it is the perfect balance between the most strength that he can gain and the least amount of control he can lose without impeding his movements significantly. He uses this mode as a default, and it is the third gear that is introduced to the series. 3rd Gear (3速 3-Soku): ... makes his gears turn extremely quickly, granting him an extreme boost in strength while losing almost all control in his arms. While he retains the ability to punch, he cannot block or punch accurately. He originally used this mode as a default since he had little idea on how to use his Quirk's abilities, but he eventually refines it into 2nd Gear, only currently using this mode for desperate times. It is the first gear that is introduced to the series. 'Angular Assault '(角攻撃 Sumi Kōgeki): Ali manually decreases and increases the velocity of the gears on a single arm in random intervals, causing that arm's movement speed and physical strength to fluctuate wildly. He then punches repeatedly, each punch having different speeds and impacts, making it hard for the target to predict which blows they should dodge and which blows they should block. While he originally could only do this with one arm as he had to use the other arm to turn change the gears' speeds, his Hero Costume allows him to apply this ability to both arms because the costume has installed mechanisms that can automatically turn his gears.